


Hyacinth Flower

by NightmareMode



Category: One Piece
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Humor, One Piece - Freeform, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 02:30:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2331944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightmareMode/pseuds/NightmareMode
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eustass Kid x Reader. Because we all know Kid totally seems like the jealous and overprotective type.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hyacinth Flower

_Hyacinth flower (yellow); jealousy_

 

 

He had always been rather violent in nature-- you had always known this. He was your captain, and you knew him well, after all. You should, at least, considering he also doubled as not only your superior, but as your lover as well.

 

Well, perhaps lover wasn't quite the word that first came to mind when you thought of your relationship with Kid. He didn't abuse you or anything of the sort, but a lover was supposed to be gentle and kind, thoughtful and compassionate, and sensitive to their significant other's feelings.

 

A loud shot rang out in the bar, followed by some agitated muttering as heavy footsteps clambered over to you, stomping lightly against the wood of the bar's floor.

 

“That's the third one this week, captain.” You remarked idly, your [e/c] eyes sliding up to peer over the rim of your drink as he scowled, emitting a faint 'tch' noise as he sat down in the seat opposite of you, crossing his arms over his broad and exposed chest.

 

“Well maybe if they didn't act like they've never fucking seen a woman before, I wouldn't have to blow their brains out.” He remarked bitterly, and you idly took another sip of your drink, chuckling a bit under your breath.

 

Kid had a tendency to immediately develop a strong distaste towards men who even glanced at you in a lecherous way, or who even glanced at you regularly for that matter. If any man let his gaze linger on you for longer than Kid deemed fit, then he didn't hesitate to eradicate the problem.

 

It wasn't surprising to you though, considering how hot headed he was and how easily his buttons were pushed. He was like a live wire with a volatile temper, and he often times picked fights with anyone who even looked at him in a way that displeased him.

 

You, on the other hand, were rather mild and docile. It surprised everyone who beheld you walking alongside the infamous Eustass “Captain” Kid, your [h/c] swaying in the wind and your temperate [e/c] eyes holding a serene lambent light to them. You didn't look compatible with him at all, yet the two of you were considered to be an item.

 

You didn't say anything else in regards to the matter of the victim Kid had claimed, and instead you rose from your seated position, his narrowed eyes following you as you strolled over to the bartender, placing down some money on the counter to pay for the small amount of drinks you had consumed.

 

The man behind the bar gave you a nod but didn't dare look at you too long, in fear of becoming like the last man, who had more or less been hitting on you with just his gaze alone. It clearly didn't get him far.

 

“What's this?” You suddenly asked, blinking a bit as you pointed to a thick stock of flowers that were settled upon the immaculate wooden counter. The man behind said counter hesitated for a brief moment, before clearing his throat a bit.

 

“They're Hyacinth flowers. They grow like wildfire around here.” He explained, and you tilted your head to the side, admiring the cluster of ornately designed yellow petals.

 

You reached your delicate hand out, picking up the flower and turning it slightly in your hand, examining the petals further before bringing it up to your nose to take a small sniff. The aroma that greeted you was pleasant, and you smiled a bit.

 

The bartender swallowed, his eyes straying over your shoulder to catch a glimpse of Kid, who was downing a drink of pure alcohol, though his eyes suddenly flickered over to the bar, causing the man behind it to jump and advert his gaze immediately.

 

“Don't worry about him, he's just an oversized bully. I won't let him shoot you.” You murmured soothingly to the man, who glanced at you before slowly nodding. There was something about you that others seemed to be able to trust, and this man was no exception. There was a long moment of silence, and then the bartender spoke.

 

“You can keep the flower, if you'd like.” He offered up, rubbing the back of his neck in a sheepish manner.

 

“Really?” You sounded genuinely surprised, your finely hued orbs glancing up at him as he gave a bit of a nod.

 

“Yes, really. They're not going to do anything but die here on this counter. And you seem to enjoy them, so keep them.” He said, smiling a bit as you returned the gesture, before the bartender suddenly turned a bit pallid in the face and whirled around, busying himself with cleaning the counter and mixing drinks.

 

Glancing over your shoulder, you saw Kid's purple hued lips pulled into a deep, menacing scowl, his white teeth flashing a bit as he growled lowly.

You rolled your eyes at him in turn, chuckling a bit as you slowly made your way back over to him.

 

“What is that?” He asked with a sneer, and you paused, your eyebrows furrowing as you followed his gaze, until your eyes connected with the yellow flower you held in your hands.

 

“It's a flower. Have you never seen one? I wouldn't be surprised.” You chuckled, teasing your captain in a bold way. Anyone else would have been killed on the spot for saying something such as that, but yet you remained standing and completely unscathed, and he scowled deeply at your sarcasm as he reached up, yanking you into his lap with a strong arm.

 

“I know what a damn flower is.” He grumbled, and your glossy lips curled into a more noticeable smirk.

“Why do you have it?” He asked, his voice thin as you raised an eyebrow, leaning back against his chest as you fiddled with the petals of the delicate flower.

 

“Because I think its pretty, and the bartender let me keep it.” You explained, and Kid's eyes narrowed as his gaze briefly flitted over to the man behind the counter, who looked as if he were about to be sick when he caught sight of the violent Supernova looking at him.

 

“I don't like it.”

 

“I'm not surprised. You don't seem like the type to like flowers.” You mused in response to the red head's quip, and he growled lowly, his arm tightening around you as you pushed all of his buttons you knew you could get away with pushing without fully angering him.

 

“Quit with the sarcastic bullshit, would ya? He gave you that flower.” He practically spat, and again you raised an eyebrow, though this time the notion was accompanied with a slight giggle.

 

“So? Are you jealous?” You teased boldly, trailing your finger down his bare chest as his eyes honed in on you, narrowing like a predator's would when they had locked onto their prey.

 

“There's not a chance in hell I'd be jealous of that guy.”

 

He knew you were teasing him-- provoking him for the hell of it. You knew full and well that he was jealous; Kid was jealous of everything living and breathing that stole your attention or time away from him. It was a bad habit of his that you were working on taming. He was overly protective as well, and for the bartender to gift you with this flower with the red head sitting only feet away had been a gutsy move indeed.

 

“If you say so,” You chimed, tucking a strand of your [h/c] hair behind your ear as you went to lace the flowers into your hair, but suddenly, a large and calloused hand grasped your own and plucked the flower from your grasp.

 

“Hey!” You huffed indignantly as he grabbed the flower and crushed it, tossing it out of your reach, the delicate petals hitting the floor. You were about to snap at him, when rough lips harshly pressed against your own, and your form collided with the warmth of your captain's chest as he pulled you closer.

 

“I'll buy you another damn flower if it makes you that happy.” He growled out against your lips, and you could feel your own rosy ones spreading into a wide smile.

 

“Are you trying to be romantic, Kid? Because I don't think that's how you do it.”

 

“Shut the hell up.”

 

_He that is not jealous is not in love._


End file.
